


The Locked Room Conundrum

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Locked Room Conundrum

Title: The Locked Room Conundrum  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #165: The Locked Room  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: There are many different types of power.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Locked Room conundrum

~

Hermione swore, trying another spell. The room remained locked.

Harry sighed. Ron had been right. Joining the Unspeakables with Hermione had been a brave choice. “Standard Charms won’t work.”

“Obviously!” she snapped. She sighed. “Sorry, this is...irritating.”

“I’m betting that’s deliberate,” Harry replied. “It’s a test, after all.”

“We’re tried everything. We’re more than powerful enough--”

Harry pursed his lips. “Dumbledore always said the greatest power was love.”

“Dumbledore was mad.”

“Yeah, but brilliant, too.”

“Now you sound like Severus.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s rubbing off on you.”

Harry smirked. “I should hope so. He _is_ my husband.”

~

“Unfortunately,” a smooth voice interrupted, “there’s very little rubbing occurring at the moment as you’re working late. Again.”

“Severus?” Harry glanced at the clock, eyes widening before he welcomed Severus with a smile. “We lost track of time.”

“Clearly.” Severus eyed the door they were both contemplating. “Ah, the Locked Room conundrum. I remember it well. It took me minutes to crack it.”

Hermione scowled, Harry hid a smile.

Severus smirked. “Harry is on the right track, actually.”

“I am?”

“He is?”

Severus inclined his head. “The power to unlock this is door is something I learned late in life.”

~

That night, Harry’s eyes popped open. Slipping out of bed, leaving Severus snoring softly, he dressed and Apparated to the Ministry.

Standing in front of the Locked Room, he concentrated. _Just like casting a Patronus,_ he thought, turning the doorknob.

It opened easily, and as he gaped, slow clapping began. “Congratulations.”

He spun, somehow not surprised to see Severus. “The power of love! Brilliant.”

“It controls everything,” Severus murmured. “Now, shall we go home? It’s late; I’ve more wisdom to...rub off.”

Harry grinned. “Good idea. Hermione will kill me when she finds out I cracked it before she did.”

~


End file.
